rocky_paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Smoky Past
(my original version of this story is available on the regular PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki.....This is just a ported version) This is a prequel to "Rocky's Jealousy". This story starts from Rocky getting sent to the pound (from the flashback) up to his first appearance in "Rocky's Jealousy". I'd like to thank tundrathesnowpup for collaborating on Smoky's conversation with Kailey.'' Summary Rocky was just picked up by the dog catcher. Scared, Smoky wanders off alone trying to just survive in the world. He meets a lot of people and pups. some friendly, some not. How will he get by without his big brother to protect him? Characters in Story: * Smoky * Rocky * Skye * Marshall * Killer, the guard dog * Bandit * Kailey * Zuma (mentioned) Story It was a dark, and rainy night. Rocky was just picked up by the dog catcher and is headed to the pound. Smoky is crying behind the dumpster where he hid. Smoky: I hope Rocky is ok! Smoky, afraid of more dog catchers, runs off down the alley. Smoky: I can't hang around here in case that dog catcher comes back! Smoky bolts out of the alley shivering from the rain. Smoky: I got to find somewhere dry to sleep until morning. He walks for a half mile before arriving at a garage with the door partially opened. Smoky: This seems like a quiet dry place. He falls asleep for an hour or two before he is awoken by a low growling noise. Smoky: Who's there?!?! ???: I'm Killer, the guard dog! Why are you trespassing in my owner's garage? Smoky (scared): I.......I n-need somewhere to sleep for the night! My brother was captured by a dog catcher! Killer: You are not welcome here you little mutt! Hearing these words made Smoky start to cry. Smoky (crying): Don't call me a mutt! Say you're sorry! Killer: Okay! I'm sorry you're a little mutt who no one loves! (sneers and snorts at the pup, rolling his eyes) Smoky puts his head in his paws and starts crying again. Then, Killer notices that his copy of "Apollo the Super Pup: Issue #1" copy laying near Smoky, it was all wet from the water that dripped off Smoky. Seeing this infuriated him, he gets angrier, his eyes blazing furiously. Killer: You RUINED my copy of "Apollo the Super Pup: Issue #1!!!!.....GET OUT!!!!! (he takes a swipe at Smoky but misses) Smoky: I.....I-I'm Sorry!! I d-didn't see it there, Honest! (he whimper) Killer: If you know what's good for you.....GET OUT!!!!!! (he takes another swipe at Smoky but again, Smoky dodges it) Smoky runs out of the garage back into the rain crying. Killer: Dumb mutt! You will regret the day you broke into this garage and ruined my prized comic! (He snarls towards the frightened pup, glaring angrily in his direction before going back inside) Smoky wanders around until he falls asleep in an alley near a supermarket.When Smoky woke up, it was a nice sunny day! He almost forgot about what happened the previous night. His stomach growls. Smoky: Boy, am I hungry.... He walks down the parking lot towards a restaurant with an outside patio. There was a family of three sitting outside. A mother and two kids. Smoky: Never thought I'd have to beg for food......Ok here I go! Smoky sits under the table of the family and whimpers just loud enough for the five year old son to hear. Boy: Hey puppy, I bet you're hungry! Smoky nods and the boy feeds him half of his hamburger and some fries. After eating a lot, the mother notices what was happening. The mother: Don't feed that mutt! (says to Smoky) Scram!! Frightened, Smoky ran off after taking one more look back at the boy who waved and said bye. Smoky: That boy was nice. Good thing I ate enough before his mom shooed me away....Where do I go now? Smoky spent days just wandering around. Some strangers helped him, others shooed him away. Life is hard for a stray pup. It's been two weeks since Rocky was taken away. Smoky is very thin. Sometimes he would go days without eating anything. Smoky: Rocky, I wish you were here! Meanwhile in Adventure Bay at the Lookout Marshall, Skye, and Rocky have just arrived back from Mr. Porter's restaurant after eating some meatball he gave them. Marshall: Those meatballs are sooooo good! (licks sauce off his cheek) Skye: Yeah! They are the best! Rocky (to himself): Smoky would've loved those meatballs. Skye and Marshall notice that Rocky looks upset. Skye: Are you okay Rocky? Marshall: What's wrong? Rocky: oh........it's nothing. Skye: Okay! Marshall: Who wants to play tag? Skye: I do!!! Rocky: Me too. Be right there! The other two pups run ahead and Marshall chases Skye trying to tag her. Rocky (to himself): I hope you are okay Smoky! Rocky then joined his friends in a game of tag. Back where Smoky is... Smoky continues wandering alleyways in an effort to stay away from dog catchers. He finds a newspaper in the ground. The headline scared Smoky. He sat there, frozen, eyes glued to the page. "DANGEROUS DOG ESCAPES LOCAL GARAGE" Smoky's heart sank. The picture was of Killer. Smoky: He still must be mad that I slept in his owner's garage and wrecked his comic! Concerned with his safety, Smoky tried to get as far away as possible from the city. As he is running, he bumps into another pup. Pup: Watch where you are going! Smoky: Sorry! Pup: Well...no harm done! My name's Bandit! Smoky: I'm Smoky! Bandit: What's the hurry Smoky? Smoky: There's an angry dog after me. Bandit: Why? Smoky: A couple of weeks ago, my brother got captured by a dog catcher trying to protect me. I got scared and ran off in case the dog catcher came back. Then i slept in a garage for a few hours and unknowingly got a rare comic book wet and the dog is angry and I worry that he is after me! Bandit: That's quite the story. Smoky: I know. I've been living on the streets by myself ever since. Bandit: It is dangerous to be out here by yourself. Why not come with me to the Stray Pup Sanctuary? We got plenty of food and water! Smoky: Okay!!! (wags his tail and starts to drool at the thought of eating) Both pups head off towards the sanctuary. As they walk to the sanctuary, Smoky asks about the place. Smoky: How do you guys get food? Bandit: The older pups go out and take food from food displays at markets. They also grab water bottles from the shops. Smoky: Isn't that stealing? Bandit: That's the only way we can be assured that all the pups at the sanctuary get something to eat and drink. We don't always steal water. When it rains, we leave out a whole bunch of bowls to collect rain water and we store it for later when pups are thirsty. Smoky: Are there a lot of pups at the sanctuary? Bandit: Right now, we got about fifteen pups. Pups tend to come and go. When they feel like it's time to move on, they pack up and leave. A few pups stick around to help care for the others. The pups arrive in a huge back alley behind an office building. The sun had just set. Smoky and Bandit squeeze through a hole in the fence. On the other side of the fence, there stood thirteen pups talking around fires. Bandit: Two of the pups are out scavenging for food. Smoky looked around amazed at the work Bandit and the pups have done. Then..........he saw her! A dark brown and white Portuguese Water dog with golden/hazel eyes sadly watching the other pups from the corner of the sanctuary. Immediately, Smoky was in love. He starts blushing. Bandit (notices Smoky blushing): You okay Smoky? Smoky (embarrassed): Oh.....yeah, I'm fine. Who is that? (points to the pup) Bandit: Oh, that's Kailey. She joined a week ago. She's a little upset about getting separated from her parents as a little pup......I got an idea! Why don't you go over and talk to her? Smoky: (kind of nervous) I don't know. She is so pretty and she would never like a pup like me! Bandit: You never know until you try! (nudges him towards Kailey). Smoky: Okay, I'll do it. I'll talk to Kailey! Kailey: (she sighs and watches the other pups, eyes watering a bit) ....... Smoky: (is very nervous) Are......are you okay? Kailey: (looks at her paws for a minute at the sound of a new voice, heart stopping a bit) .........n....not...really...... Smoky: (looks at her concerned) I....I heard about what happened from Bandit...about..about you getting seperated from your parents Are you sure you are ok? Kailey: ....Yeah.....I miss them.... a lot.... and my brothers..... (she sniffles and closes her eyes, a tear falling into the dirt) I….I'm not ok.... Smoky: (puts his paws on her paws) I....I know how you feel. A couple weeks ago, I.....I got separated from my brother (tears form in his eyes) Kailey: (she nods sadly, giving a little sigh, her ears drooping sadly) ........I was playing hide and seek with them.......And...A dog catcher found me........ Smoky: I...I hate dog catchers! They are scary! One almost caught me and my bro got captured trying to protect me. I....I got scared and ran away. I don't know what happened to him. (he starts whimpering a little) Kailey: (she looks up at him, staring at him for a little bit before talking again) ....I...I'm sorry... guess we're in the same boat then, huh...? Smoky: I....I guess so (he looks at her and can’t help but stare at her). Kailey: (she cracks a tiny smile, blushing a tiny bit as she looks back at her paws) ...my name is Kailey... Smoky: (he blushes and his ears droop a bit) ...my name is Smoky... Kailey: Do......Do you wanna sit with me....? Smoky: Sure! (he sits right next to her)...So, how did you find this place? (trying to make small talk because of his nervousness sitting next to his crush) Kailey: Well......I ran away from the pound when i found a small opening in the gate.......I ran into Bandit and he led me here.... Smoky: There was someone after me so I ran and while running, I crashed into Bandit and he took me here. Kailey: There was someone chasing after you? (looks a little worried) that must have been so scary! Smoky: Yeah it was....it's a really scary bulldog named Killer....He's mad that I accidentally ruined his prized comic. Kailey: Oh no! That's awful! (She growls a little) Well I won't let him get to you! Smoky: Thanks! (gives her a hug and blushes realizing that he had just hugged his crush) Kailey: (smiles and blushes a teeny bit, hugging him back) ....No problem. And I hope you find your brother someday.... Smoky: (smiles and blushes some more) Thanks! Bandit chuckles a bit watching the two pups from afar. DING DING DING the dinner bell sounds. Kailey: Oh that's the dinner bell...You must be starving! Smoky: Yeah! It's been days since I last ate! Kailey: DAYS?! Well we gotta get you something to eat! (She nudges him to his feet) C'mon Smoky! Smoky: Let's eat! The two pups jump to their feet and ran over together to eat dinner. For the next couple of days, Kailey and Smoky helped out around the sanctuary. From scavenging food and water to supervising the little pups playing, they did it all. One day, the two pups were coming back from scavenging. Smoky: I hope this is enough food! Kailey: Of course it is, we have been collecting food for hours! The pups approach the sanctuary enterance. But something was off. There was a big hole in the fence. Both pups looked at each other worried and ran in. They overheard someone speak. ???: For the last time! Where is that mutt Smoky! I have seen him come in here for the past few days. Smoky: Oh No! Kailey: Who is that? Smoky: It's that bulldog Killer! He must have followed me here! (starts getting upset. Kailey looks at him with concern) I shouldn't have come here! I put all these pups' lives in jeopardy! Kailey: (puts her paw on his) Don't say that! You've helped a lot of pups here! And besides, if you didn't come here.........I never would have met you! (she blushes a little). Smoky: (blushes too) You are the best part of this journey. (remembers about Killer) I gotta protect the pups! He runs up to Killer who is interrogating the little pups and yelling at them in order to find Smoky. Smoky: (very angry) Hey Killer, looking for me! (he growls at Killer) Killer: (snorts at Smoky and growls back) I finally found you! You little mutt! I told you you'd pay for ruining my prized comic. Bandit sees what is going on and gets an idea and runs off. Smoky: I won't let you hurt anyone! You are nothing but a big bully! Killer: Don't make me laugh! A pup like you is no match for me! Smoky lunges at Killer striking a paw against his face. The two wrestle for a bit until.....Wham! Smoky is struck across the chest by Killer's paw slamming him into the wall knocking him out. Kailey sees and with tears in her eyes, runs to check on her gray-furred friend. Kailey: Come on Smoky, wake up! Wake Up! WAKE UP!!! (she starts crying) Smoky lays there still. Killer: (sarcastically) Oh! It looks like the mutt has himself a girlfriend! Ha! What are you going to do? You are just as worthless as him! Kailey: (growls angrily) I AM NOT AND NEITHER IS SMOKY! THE ONLY WORTHLESS ONE HERE IS YOU! Killer: We got a fiesty one here! C'mon, I'm about to do to you what I did to your boyfriend! Killer corners Kailey against the wall when suddenly Killer feels a sharp pain on his back. Killer: What the.....? It was Smoky and he had sunk his teeth into Killer's back. After a minute or so Smoky releases his grip and jumps off. Smoky: I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!!!!! (he growls at him) Killer: What are you going to do about it? Just then, Bandit arrives with ten big dogs and they all start growling at Killer. Bandit: Don't you dare lay one paw on him! (He growls). Every pup, including Smoky, Kailey, and even the little pups start growling at Killer. Knowing he was outnumbered, Killer starts to leave. Killer: Someday Smoky, I WILL return and you won't have all these pups to protect you. Watch your back! Killer runs off down the alley. Kailey runs over and jumps on top of Smoky licking his cheek. Kailey: Are you okay? I was so worried!!! Smoky: I'm a little sore and got a headache but other than that, I'm fine. (he nuzzles her) Kailey: I got so worried when you got knocked out! I thought you died! Smoky: It takes much more than that to do me in! Thanks Bandit for saving us! Bandit: No problem! Everyone here, including you two, is family and I protect my family! (he gives them both a big hug) The pups all work together repairing the fence..except Smoky, who was resting after the fight, and Kailey, who was looking after him. Kailey: I'm glad you are all right! (she nuzzles him) Smoky: I couldn't let him hurt the other pups......or you! They both fall asleep next to each other. The next day, Kailey shares some bad news with Smoky. Smoky: YOU ARE LEAVING?! (he is shocked and upset) Kailey: I have to! I heard that up north, there is a settlement of stray pups there. I HATE to leave you but these pups need me to watch over the little ones on the journey there! (she feels bad for upsetting him, her ears droop).....But, who knows? We may run into each other someday. Smoky: I guess... Kailey: You could always go and find your brother... Smoky sadly nodded. He gave the love of his life one last hug before she set off with the group of pups. Kailey: I'll never forget you Smoky! Smoky: Bye! (tears running down his cheeks) Kailey and the other pups say goodbye to Bandit and thank him for all he did for them. Then Kailey takes one last look at Smoky and leaves the sanctuary. Smoky: (to himself) I love you Kailey! Bandit comes over to comfort his friend. Bandit: There, there. It will be alright...I just know you two will run into each other someday! Smoky: (with tears still running down his face) I hope so! Over the next month, Smoky and Bandit took care of every pup that stayed at the sanctuary. Every night, he dreamed about Kailey and what she was doing. Little did he know that while on her journey to the settlement, Kailey went through Adventure Bay and became an apprentice of Zuma on the PAW Patrol. One day, Smoky overhears a conversation between two new pups. Pup #1: So did you hear about how the PAW Patrol fixed the chair lift at Jake's Mountain! Pup #2: Yeah! That Rocky pup is really good at fixing things. Smoky's ears perk. Smoky: Did you just say Rocky?! Pup #2: Yup! He's the eco-pup on the team. (notices Smoky) Hey! You kinda look like him only his fur is a little lighter. Smoky: That's my big brother! (his tail wags happily) Smoky runs over to Bandit and tells him the big news. Smoky: I found out where my big brother is!!! He's in Adventure Bay and is the eco-pup on the PAW Patrol!!! Bandit: Wow! Cool! Smoky, you should go find him. I know how much you miss him! Smoky: Won't you need me here? Bandit: Nah. I got everything under control here! Go find your brother! Smoky: Thanks Bandit! Smoky gives his friend a good-bye hug and heads off towards Adventure Bay. Epilogue Smoky arrives in Adventure Bay and heads across the bridge towards the Lookout. No one is there though. Smoky: This must be the place! (sees nobody there) I guess they all must be out. (yawns) Boy, am I tired from all that walking. (sees Rocky's pup-house) This must be Rocky's.....I'll just fall asleep inside it until he gets back. Smoky falls asleep waiting for his big brother to show up....... Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed "A Smoky Past". There are plenty of stories yet to be told. Stay tuned! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories with smoky in them Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:RockytheEco-pup's story